big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mass Moderator Applications
'DISCLAIMER: All of these links belong to their writers, and this is only viewed from the Discussion Page if you feel like you can add more, Contact ToPhu31. Also, I regret every offense made to you, and if you feel you have been seriously offended, Contact ToPhu31 and he will make an apology. DO NOT ABUSE THIS.' Hello, ToPhu here, I may have been inactive for a while, but I was watching. And looking at all of your actions, and this is what interested me, so read on! The First Application The first one was made by ComicRater, with his reasonable application for Discussion Mod: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001504 After one day, the results are shown. Results looked like massive support, even from me. Swasimcool didn't give ComicRater his vote, though. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001505 It seemed good. The Admins ignored it for now. Blog Application This one was made by Henry Hudson, it was on a blog. He is only running for reelection, if we even have one. This The Second Application The second application was made almost immediately after, by BigNateBaseball, for Chat Mod: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001506 Although the application was pretty messy, and it didn't really apply for the needs of being a Moderator, It looked pretty reasonable. The results are shown here. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001507 The Third Application After a few hours, PigLover asked to be promoted to Administrator. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001511 This immediately grabbed a lot of attention, and immediately was accepted by those who have profited from the ToPhu31 Crisis, like ComicCreatorz. However, this attention started going into a riot, as the community later made tons of positive and negative responses, explained later. The results were shown like this, and it looked good due to the PigLover supporters. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001524 The Poll was made several hours after PigLover's application, due to unknown reasons or bad research from the writer. Up to date, PigLover has still not received his promotion. The Fourth Application An hour after PigLover's application, ComicCreatorz made an application asking to be promoted to Discussion Moderator: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001512 It seemed reasonable, however, ComicsCreatorz only joined less than a month ago, and only made several minor contributions and a few major articles and help towards the community such as The Downfall of Big Nate Sunday Strips and The Exciting Big Nate series while there were reruns. The results looked like this: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001513 Looked fairly reasonable, and received massive support from the PigLover Supporters. GoldenGlory's Poll Goldenglory made a poll saying if (s)he should run for Chat Mod for his birthday, results were fairly decent https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001514 The Fifth Application This one was from PET for promotion to Administrators a month or two after being promoted to Moderator. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001514 It was really detailed and reasonable, like ComicRater's and PigLover's and PET provided a really positive response if he couldn't get it right away. The results were posted an hour after the application. It received Positive response https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001532 It looked really good, but since it was made 6 hours earlier than this article, we don't know the results... yet. The results are in BN91 announced that PET is admin #PigLoverForAdmin Riot After receiving criticism from not only others but admins as well, PigLover supporters started rioting with memes. The riot was reported by Moothu to have started in a live chat. Moothu, ComicsCreatorz, ComicRater, BigNateBaseball and Spacepuppy were in a live chat, and ComicsCreatorz had the idea to go on Pig Lover's wall and all say that they wanted them for admin. It escalated into the following discussion posts. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001520 This was the first Discussion Post made by ComicsCreatorz, it received several approvals from PigLover Supporters, none from PigLover, though. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001521The second one was surprisingly made by ComicRater, who joined in on the action. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001522 It seemed like PigLover finally joined in on the action, ending the discussion with #PigLoverForAdmin https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001525 Looks like there is a revolution! Moothu had joined in https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001526 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001529 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001530 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001531 https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001535 There was finally some negative response to the riot, as seen here: https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001533 PigLover Admin War & "Debate" Not too soon after, the PigLover Admin War started. Commenters began arguing, exceptional fighters were PL on his team, and PET on the opposing team. Eventually, both sides agreed on a "debate" with BN91 being the judge. In the end, the debate turned out to be useless, as PL surrendered. Reason was that he didn't want any more trouble in the community. Later, a ceasefire was created and signed by all combatants of the war and debate, with ToPhu not signing it until mid December. Not all things were made to be happy, and soon after, Biggernate91 had left the wiki. Bureaucrat Debate Following BN91's farewell, a huge debate was started again talking of who should be the new bureaucrat. One side favoured (yes, I'm Canadian, deal with it.) Swasimcool, an administrator who has been one of the OG commenters, on the other side, a commenter from an even older generation, Positive Elixir Trade, who has been promoted to administrator after his application. Both side decided to settle this with a live debate, hosted by ToPhu. Ultimately, PET was the new Bureaucrat of the BNCS Wiki. Aftermath Positive Elixir Trade was promoted to Bureaucrat Biggernate91 left the wiki PigLover was promoted to admin sometime during the Bureaucrat debate 7'o clock resigned from his/ner role of admin Goldenglory4life was promoted to moderator, then resigned. ComicRater was promoted to chat mod then resigned Henry Hudson was promoted to admin CrossDoggo was promoted to moderator ComicCreatorz was promoted to moderator, wiki host, and rollback. Category:Applications